


J is for Javelin

by Waldo



Category: Eureka
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e06 Noche de Suenos, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-28
Updated: 2006-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing dreams can make things awkward. Picks up from the end of "Noche de Suenos"</p>
            </blockquote>





	J is for Javelin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an Alphabet Drabble(ish) challenge on my LiveJournal.

“Sports section?”

Jack beamed and took the proffered section of paper. “You know me so well.” The conversation about the shared dream had been awkward, but at least, Jack reasoned, if they were going to share a dream about the two of them, it wasn’t the _other_ naked dream he’d been having lately. “You play anything in school?” Jack asked, just to make conversation.

“Nothing you’d consider a ‘sport’,” Henry put in, turning the page of the World News section of the paper.

“Try me,” Jack said, intrigued.

Henry rounded his hand into an ‘o’ and brought his hand up from his lap to his shoulder and out again. “I threw the javelin.”

Stuck on the hand motion, Jack could only snicker. “Is that what kids call it these days?”

Henry frowned for a second and then caught up with his friend’s prepubescent humor. And then promptly swatted him with the newspaper.


End file.
